


Lullaby of the Lake

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He loves the sound of the lake.
Series: Random drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lullaby of the Lake

Kevin is nine years old, swimming in a lake with the other children. He keeps his shirt on. He learned long ago people thought him having powers was cool until they saw the gills, then he was a freak.  
He likes swimming. He loves the feel of the water, every sound and there are so many that normal.people can’t hear. 

Kevin would prefer other people weren’t here. Bringing their trash with them, leaving it all over the place. Screaming and laughing interrupting the sounds of the lake.

One day when he’s older he’s going to buy this lake and all the land around it. Ban people from going anywhere near it.


End file.
